Kyoko
"Men would not mind death if she is the one to deliver it..." - Dusk-Sama Kyoko (虚偽子, Kyoko lit. Deception Child) is a strange, hybrid being, part human, and part Hollow. She was originally an Adjuchas-level menos, but, after being critically injured, inhabited the body of a fetus, to be born as a human. While she was a Hollow, her name was Konzetsu (根絶 Konzetsu, lit. Extermination). She is the older sister of Ezekiel. Appearance Kyoko, after reaching full maturity, bears the appearance of a beautiful young woman with large breasts, and long, raven coloured hair. Her outfit consists of an exposing top, tied with a bow in the middle, and dark shorts. She keeps two daggers worn at her sides. Personality As a Hollow, Kyoko was noted to be ruthless, having killed far more humans than any other Hollow on record, and had a taste for Shinigami. Kyoko was sealed into a fetus. After being born, even though she was an infant, she could still think for herself and was planning to kill her human mother as soon as she got the chance. As an infant, she had as little regard for human life as she'd had during her time as a Hollow, using the Gonzui technique to suck out souls of humans when her mother left the room. However, growing up with her mother softened Kyoko, and she grew more mellow, letting her mother live when she intended to kill her. She was noted to be polite as a child when her personality began to change, and was well liked by anyone she met. When she reached adulthood, Kyoko can be described as laid-back. She rolls her eyes often, and does not fear danger or death (though she is wary of the Soul Society, who she knows is currently watching her). She is careful around humans now, having gained regard for human life during her childhood, and even says she likes humans now. In battle, she prefers to end them quick, hating long, drawn out battles, and now seems to be interested in "Hollow hunting". Kyoko's favorite thing to eat are souls, but, after gaining slightly more respect for human life, she's begun to eat human food. Her favorite food is venison, but will gladly eat any meat. She has a strange perference for it to be bloody. History Kyoko was originally a powerful Hollow, an Adjuchas-class menos, renowed for it's power in the Soul Society. After an encounter with a powerful Shinigami, the Hollow was forced to flee to the World of the Living. Though it was far too weakened to fight back against the persuing Shinigami, the Hollow had a unique power. Possession. Upon finding a pregnant woman, it immediately possessed the developing fetus in her body, devouring the fetus's incomplete soul and inhabiting the developing body. After the infant was born, the Hollow had since adapted itself to the body. As an infant, she could think for herself, and developed much quicker than a normal human. She was fed as a normal infant, but while her mother was out of the room, she summoned souls to be devoured with a technique very similar to the Gonzui. This strengthened her quicker than human food, and only proceeded to quicken her growth. After she attained the body of a child and was able to walk and do more things for herself, she discovered she was beginning to grow attached to her "mother", who's soul she had been planning to devour when she no longer needed her around. She eventually decided to leave her mother alive, and continued to live with her. Living with her mother had a profound effect on Kyoko's personality. As an infant, being able to think for herself, she tended to devour souls out of her mother's sight. Living with her mother caused her to care more for humans. After her mother died, Kyoko went off on her own, and is currently acting as a "Hollow slayer", to show the Soul Society she is no longer a threat. Plot Demon's Former Face Arc *Demon's Former Face Arc: Supression of the Demon *Demon's Former Face Arc: The Demon Resurfaces *Demon's Former Face Arc: Slice of Life Equipment Daggers: Kyoko's weapon of choice are twin daggers. These are unique in that she can flow her Cero into the daggers, enveloping them in the powerful red energy. The energy surrounding the blade can increase it's cutting power. :Onda Cero (おうんだ せろ; Ounda Sero, Spanish for Wave Zero, Japanese for Impact Hollow Flash): A simple technique Kyoko can utilize with her daggers. By simply swinging them, she can release all of the energy that surrounds the daggers in a blast of spiritual energy. Powers and Abilities Due to being part Hollow, Kyoko's abilities are primarily Hollow, slightly weakened due to her human body. Natural Powers and Abilities Enhanced Durability: Despite her body being human, Kyoko is shown to be very resilient, claiming herself that her skin is similar to Hierro in it's ability to withstand attacks. She is able to fight powerful Hollows and come off without many injuries. Immense Spiritual Power: While she was still a Hollow, Kyoko's spiritual power was notable high for an Adjuchas, and only Captain-level Shinigami could contend with her. Her spiritual power has only increased since she gained human form, but it is noted to have a "softer" edge to it, possibly having been affected by her kinder personality. Enhanced Strength: Even though her body is human, Kyoko is shown to be quite strong, able to slam a Hollow into concrete with a mere kick. Hollow Powers and Abilities Gonzui (魂吸, lit. "Soul Inhalation"): As an infant, Kyoko was able to use the suction ability to absorb the souls from the living called Gonzui. She used it to devour souls while her mother was out of the room. Due to her new regard for human life, she hasn't used it since, but she confesses she occasionally "slips". Hollow Detection: Kyoko has the ability to be able to detect Hollows. It's not like when someone is feeling for spiritual pressure or spirit ribbons, Kyoko describes it more like a radar. When sensing for a Hollow, they come up as a "ping" in her mind, and she then feels a pull towards them when she begins to track it. She can detect Fullbringers as well with this power. Sonído (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): The high speed technique of Hollows and Arrancars, Kyoko can use it as well. While she is able to use it, her speed is slower than that of a Hollow or an Arrancar, but her run is noted to be more fluid. She blames her slower speed on her human body. Extended Lifespan: Possibly due to her Hollow soul, Kyoko herself has stated her lifespan outstrips that of a normal human, by about an extra century. Her aging also seems to be delayed, considering she is currently in her 50s and her appearance is a woman in her 20s. Garganta (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): A technique used by Hollows and Arrancar, it literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Kyoko, content in the World of the Living, uses this technique only rarely. Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", lit. Empty Disaster) is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar and Visored. A standard energy blast, Kyoko can fire a concentrated blast of spiritual energy from one or both hands. Her Cero is coloured light blue, and known to spiral. Acidic Touch: A generic Hollow power. When a Kyoko grabs a Human with her hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is shown to get burned as if acid were poured onto it. These wounds seem to allow the her reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time though, and Kyoko's Acidic Touch is powerful enough to affect other Hollows and even Shinigami to a degree. Possession: A power she had in her Hollow form, Kyoko was able to possess the body of living beings and Shinigami alike. When she particularly liked a body, she devoured the soul inside to make it easier to inhabit. It is unknown if she currently has this power. Hollow Limb Generation: Kyoko is able to generate the limbs of her former Hollow self to use as defense and offense. When she forms them, they follow the movement of her current limbs, only they are increased in both strength and durability, and resemble after images more than anything solid. Unique Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: Kyoko's special ability, in essence, is to summon, create, control or manipulate light by manipulating electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the naked eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. With this in mind, she can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects. However, this ability is one of Konzetsu's original abilities—thus, by utilizing it, Kyoko is calling upon her former power. Uniquely, when this light makes contact with a surface, it refracts and reflects, as if it were impacting upon a mirror—though her own spiritual power is added in, which moves it in the right direction towards her target; thus ensuring that eventually, this light will harm her foe. *'Shōha Tenkūsen' (照破・天空穿, "Shattering Light Sky Drill"): Kyoko engulfs her arms in intense light, which becomes the visage of the Aurora Borealis. Light swirls around the blade, compacting instantly to give it a drill-like effect. The compacted nature and moving speed of the spiritual energy that makes up the light allows the blade to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This also tends to launch the opponent far backward after being hit. Kyoko can also utilize this attack in a projectile manner, where she condenses the spiritual energy, relocating it to the tips of her fingers, before thrusting forward with her arm, releasing it all in the form of a arrow-like beam of light. In this form, it is capable of tearing through metal and even through weak defensive techniques. *'Doppler Effect' (ドップラー効果, "Doppurā Kōka"): Manipulating light, Kyoko causes others to view light as colour-shifts as they get closer (red) or further away (blue) from herself. The Doppler Effect is mainly used to disrupt her foe's sights, leaving them at a loss on where to attack when facing her. In addition, Kyoko can increase the vibrancy of these colours to temporarily blind her foes and allow her to get a clean hit in without exceptions. *'Obfuscation' (難読化, "Nandoku-ka"): Kyoko dim/obscures light by scattering photons. In practical use, this enables her to completely turn off the lights in a room, leaving only her able to see properly; this allows her to carve a bloody swathe through her confused foes. It is rumoured that Kyoko is able to cause a city-wide blackout with this technique. On offensive matters, Kyoko is able to utilize this technique to obscure enemy offensive light-based abilities to the point that they disperse. Trivia *Kyoko is first Hollow-Human Hybrid on the wiki. *Kyoko's method of saving herself as a Hollow and being born human is very similar to Kurama from YuYu Hakusho.